1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted magnifying glasses and more particularly pertains to a new lighted magnifying key chain for facilitating reading and other activities in areas lacking ambient light such as a vehicle within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted magnifying glasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighted magnifying glasses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lighted magnifying glasses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,837; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,933; U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,152; U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,491; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,655; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,615.
In these respects, the lighted magnifying key chain according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating reading and other activities in areas lacking ambient light such as a vehicle.